Whomping Willow
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: (Part of my Fem!Remus universe) Sirius notices that Snape is getting suspicious of them
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

Snape was getting suspicious. Sirius could see it in the way he looked at Raina in classes and at meals.

He seemed to be studying her, almost more intrigued than afraid. When Sirius mentioned it to James, his best friend didn't seem to be as worried about it as he was.

"Just let Snivelly guess, mate", James had said. "He doesn't have any proof, and he won't get any. Stop worrying so much."

But he couldn't stop worrying. Raina could get expelled if Snape found out and told everyone.

And he _would_ tell everyone - he'd do anything to mess with their group. Sirius knew what he had to do.

The next day, Sirius got up and went to the Great Hall to breakfast early (too early, to be honest) and found Snape when he was on his way to eat.

"Oi, Snape", he called, walking over to him. Snape glared at him (Sirius, James, and Peter had always imagined that was his resting expression).

"What do you want, Black?"

Sirius put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, relax. I just wanted to tell you about something we figured out. It's about the Whomping Willow."

That caught his interest.

"If you take a stick and tap it on each of the roots, a passageway will open up."

Snape hid his intrigue with a sneer and walked away.

The next full moon was that week, and Sirius was excited to see if Snape believed him or not.

After Madam Pomfrey left, they saw Snape sneak up to the tree.

"What is Snape doing here?", Peter whispered frantically. James stared with wide eyes and shook his head.

"What's he doing?", James whispered as Snape poked at the roots with a stick. "Bloody idiot's gonna get himself killed!"

Sirius was surprised. "He won't get _killed_ , Prongs. Just hurt."

James slowly turned to look at him.

"Sirius...Did you tell him to do this?"

Sirius had never heard James use this tone of voice before. It made him sound like his dad.

Sirius was about to answer when they heard the Willow begin to move. Branches started to swing - but Snape wasn't moving.

James ran over to Snape and pushed him out of the way as a branch came swinging down _exactly_ where he was standing.

"Get off me, Potter!"

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_ for saving your bloody life, Snape!"

"Oh, chickened out of the prank at the last moment", Snape mocked him.

James stood up. "Prank?"

Snape stood as well brushed himself off. "Playing dumb doesn't suit you, Potter. I know you and Black were planning this."

James looked at Sirius - looking the most hurt as Sirius had ever seen his best friend.

Snape sent a glare in Sirius' direction and turned to walk back to the castle.

James shot another hurt look at Sirius and began to follow Snape.

000000

 _Dumbledore's Office_

Severus was nervous. Which didn't make any sense, seeing as he was a victim of this prank.

"What did you see?", Dumbledore asked in a tone Severus had never heard him use - especially not with him - before

"I saw a-a wolf…"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

"Severus, it is imperative that you do not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded. "What about Black and Potter?"

"They will be dealt with accordingly", the Headmaster replied. "But that is none of your concern."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, guys!

Sirius was the last to wake up the next day. And the last one left in the room.

He had a feeling he knew where his friends were.

Sirius got up and made his way to the Hospital Wing.

When he walked in, he heard James speaking quietly.

"...going to be okay, I promise", he was saying.

There was a sniff, and Sirius' heart broke when he realized who it came from.

"My parents are going to make me go home, James. I won't be allowed anywhere near here."

"Your parents aren't going to find out", James reassured her. "Dumbledore made Snape promise not to tell anyone."

Silence. And more sniffing.

"It'll be okay, I promise", James repeated quietly.

"Mr. Potter", the sharp voice of Madam Pomfrey cut through the silence like a knife. "I understand you care about your friend, but Ms. Lupin needs her rest. Out."

Sirius quickly left and hid around a corner in the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Raina was out of the Hospital Wing the next day, but she didn't talk to Sirius, although he tried to talk to her.

Not that he even had a chance to try. James was constantly occupying Raina's attention by asking her about Muggle stuff.

"James", Raina stifled a laugh. "It's called a microwave. And it's not dangerous if you know how to use it. Really not that difficult even if you don't."

When they went their separate ways after breakfast - Raina going to Arithmancy and James, Sirius, and Peter to Divination - Sirius caught up with Raina.

"Hey, listen -", he began. But he was cut off by Lily Evans.

"Hey, Raina, come here!"

Raina gave Sirius a half-smile and walked away.

James had been ignoring him. Which, of course, meant that Peter was too.

That night, when they were in their dorm, Sirius finally had a chance to talk to James.

"James, please just listen to me."

No response.

"Come on, mate. Please. Hear me out."

James finally looked at him. "Hear you out? As if you have a real explanation for this?"

Sirius was quiet.

"I just wanted to get Snape off our backs. I didn't think he'd be daft enough to do it."

James just stared at him, then he sighed. "I'm not the person you should be explaining it too, Sirius."

Sirius nodded.

The next day, he found Raina outside, reading.

He sat down next to her. "Hey."

She gave him a half-smile and went back to her book.

"I just wanted to apologize", Sirius continued. "For what happened the other night...I wasn't thinking and I didn't realize what the consequences would be. I'm so, so sorry."

Raina closed her book and looked at him.

"It's alright", she said. "Dumbledore told Snape not to tell anyone, so hopefully we're safe."

"We are."


End file.
